


Who Knew?

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Derek Hale isn't what Stiles expected...in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

It happens slowly.  So slow, in fact, that Stiles doesn’t notice anything at first.  He’s known Derek for years when it finally adds up.  Looking back, it’s painfully clear that there’s been a stream of seemingly innocuous events leading up to that night.

Stiles is stretched out on the couch in Derek’s living room with one hand tucked behind his head.  He’s scrolling through the DVR menu, searching for the latest episode of his favorite reality show, when Derek comes through the front door.

“So _you’re_ the one that set that stupid show to record!”

Stiles twists to look over the arm of the couch, “It’s not stupid!”

Derek gives him a look that clearly broadcasts that he does not, in fact, agree with Stiles.  “Aren’t you going home?”

“Dude!”  Stiles gapes at him, “You’re kicking me out?”

“No.  It’s just,” Derek gestures around the quiet apartment, “Everyone’s gone.”  He shrugs, “You don’t usually stick around once the rest of the pack leaves.  I just figured that you would leave with Scott, that’s all.”

Stiles snorts, “I would have, except he’s not all that keen on spending time with me lately.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, these days he’s all about spending time with Isaac.”

Derek’s brows lift, “Didn’t realize he couldn’t do both.”

Stiles laughs, the sound bitter-edged, “Not happening, dude.  I like Isaac, but not enough to watch him and my best friend sucking face.”  He clicks the remote and settles in to watch his show, effectively ending the conversation.

Or so he thought.

“Didn’t realize you were,” Derek clears his throat and sits on the opposite end of the couch, “against that sort of thing.”

Stiles shifts his feet to give Derek more room and shakes his head, “I’m not.”  His eyes are on the television, pointedly avoiding Derek’s gaze as he speaks.  “Everyone deserves happiness; that one person that loves them enough to put up with whatever.”  Stiles takes a deep breath and blows it out in a sigh, “Who am I to judge, you know?”  He looks at Derek briefly, giving him a tiny smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Stiles.”

Stiles’ focus is on the inane reality show, but he does respond with a distracted, “What?”

Derek nudges at Stiles’ legs and points to the television, “We are not watching this.”

Stiles hits pause on the remote and turns to level Derek with his best glare, “Uh, yeah.  We are.”

Derek’s eyes flash and he repeats, “No.  We’re not.”

“Nice try, dude, but I’m not one of your wolves.  That Alpha-Wolf eye flashy thing doesn’t work on me.  Besides,” he grins, “I’ve got the remote.”  Stiles lifts the aforementioned controller and backs away with a laugh when Derek lunges across the center cushion towards him.

“Give that to me.”

Stiles laughs and rolls into a ball, “No!  It’s mine!”

Derek growls and flips him over, “Technically it’s mine, you little twerp.  Now, give it here.”

“Oh my god!”  Stiles giggles and rolls away from Derek, “Leave me alone, you overgrown Beagle!”

“Overgrown…” Derek scoffs and tugs Stiles closer, “You little shit!”  He squirms his hand under Stiles’ elbow and growls, “Give it to me!”

Stiles howls in laughter and rolls right off the edge of the couch.  He grunts in pain and scrambles away on his hands and knees, “No!”

Derek bites back a laugh and gives chase, “Look here, you little brat!  Will you,” he grabs one of Stiles’ ankles and drags him across the floor, “in the name of whatever deity you believe in, give me that damned remote?”

Stiles rolls onto his back, both feet pressing on the center of Derek’s chest, “No!  My dad won’t pay for cable, I can’t afford it, and you’re the only one with DVR space so,” he gasps when Derek shoves his legs apart so that he can loom over him.  Stiles’ eyebrows hitch and swallows audibly.  He lifts his chin and mutters, “You’re gonna have to take it from me.”  The words are an obvious challenge, but Stiles doesn’t stop there.  No, he takes it a step further and shoves the remote control down the front of his jeans.

Derek grins, the expression more a show of teeth that anything else, “Don’t tempt me, Stiles.”

Stiles smirks, “Or what?”  He reaches out and flicks the end of Derek’s nose, “You and I both know you’re not gonna do anything.” 

Derek barely reacts, merely quirks a brow, “Oh yeah?  Watch this.”  He braces all his weight on his left hand and works Stiles’ belt open with his right.

“Holy shit!”  Stiles rolls onto his stomach and attempts to squirm away.  He tries pulling his weight forward and _oofs_ softly when Derek knocks one of his hands out from under him.  “Oh my god!  Lemme go, you, you, you _bully_!”

“Bully?”  Derek pins him to the floor and shoves one of his hands down the front of Stiles’ jeans.  He tucks his face into Stiles’ neck and mutters sullenly, “I’m not a bully.”

Stiles gasps softly and nods, “Mmm hmm.  You are.”  He rocks his hips back in an effort to dislodge Derek off his back, “You are _so_ a bully!”  Stiles hates the breathy edge to his voice, but goddamn, Derek _fucking_ Hale has a hand down his pants.  Granted it’s not for the reason that Stiles would like, but still.

Derek’s fingers curl around the remote and he growls into his ear, “Stop.  Calling.  Me.  A.  Bully!”

Stiles squirms, “Well,” he swallows, his throat suddenly dry.  “Stop being one and maybe I’ll,” Stiles laughs breathlessly and rolls his eyes, “quit calling you one.  You know because, _ohmygodthatsnottheremote_!”

Derek chuckles and shifts his grip, “My mistake.”

“You!”  Stiles wriggles onto his back, accidently elbowing Derek in the stomach in the process.

The Alpha winces briefly, but within seconds, his mouth is curled in an easy smile, “Me?”

Stiles merely nods; clearly shocked into silence by Derek’s smile.

“Me what?”  Derek uses his time to withdraw his hand from within the confines of Stiles’ jeans.  He holds the remote up with a smirk, “I don’t think I’m going to be needing this for a bit.”

“Oh?”  Stiles watches it slide across the floor, “Why not?”  He bites his lip when Derek focuses on unbuttoning his jeans, “ _Shitshitshit_!”

Derek laughs, fingers carefully lowering the zipper, “You okay?”

Stiles nods, “Mmm hmm.”

“You sure?”  Derek nudges at his chin with his nose, “Because I can stop.”  He whispers, “If this isn’t something you want, if I misread the signs, all you have to do is say stop and I will.”

“Oh.  My.  God.”  Stiles stares at the top of Derek’s head, “Are you serious right now?”

“What?”

Stiles is in the middle of pushing himself onto his elbows when Derek looks up.  Their foreheads knock together and Stiles lies back with a laugh, “Ow.”

Derek smiles apologetically, “Sorry.  Here,” he leans down and brushes his lips over Stiles’ brow, “let me.”  A split-second later, the pain is gone.

“Dude, that is so freakin’ cool.”  Stiles giggles, “That pain drain thing will come in _very_ handy later.”

“Will it?”  Derek tilts his head to look into Stiles’ eyes, confusion marring his features, “Why?”

Stiles grins up at him, brows wiggling lecherously, “For when you need to drain the pain of you destroying my ass.”

Derek’s eyes widen and for a few seconds, he just stares.  Then, laughter sputters out of him, complete with a tiny snort, “Oh my _god_ , Stiles!”

“What?”  Stiles gives him a nonchalant shrug, as best he can, “You know it’s true.”

“Mmm,” Derek chuckles and teases at his lips, “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.”  Stiles nods, smiling at the playful nip on his bottom lip, “Most definitely.”

Derek tugs on Stiles’ shirt, and earns an indignant squawk for his troubles.

“Whoa, hey!  Careful with the merchandise!”  Stiles shoves at his chest and sits up, “This shirt has sentimental value, you big oaf!”  He sniffs haughtily at the look Derek gives him, “It does.”

“ _Well_ ,” Derek draws the word out unnecessarily, “take it off or I’m going to _rip it_ off you.”

Stiles teases, “With your teeth?”

Derek squints down at him.  He yanks on the front of the plaid garment and mutters, “If it comes to that, yes.”

Stiles laughs.  “Stop!”  He works the buttons free and explains, “I was wearing this shirt when I lost my V-card.”

Derek tilts his head, “You were?”  At Stiles’ nod, he pouts, “Oh, in that case, I’m sorry.”

Stiles stares at Derek, open-mouthed, “You.  Jerk!”  He places both hands on Derek’s chest and shoves, “What _exactly_ do you mean by that?”

Derek flat-out laughs and rolls onto the floor next to him, hands covering his face.  “Nothing!  I was just,” he snorts and dissolves into breathless laughter.

Stiles clambers up onto all fours and straddles Derek, hands tugging the werewolf’s hands away from his face, “Quit laughing at me!”  He bats at Derek’s forearms.  All he gets for his troubles is more laughter.  “Hey!  I’m talking to you!”

“I’m sorry!”  Derek takes a breath and wipes at the tears in his eyes, “Sorry.”  He blinks and stares up at him, lips fighting to keep a smile at bay.  Derek lasts all of four seconds before he snickers.

Stiles’ mouth drops open and he gasps, “Why are you laughing at me?!”

“I’m not!  I’m just picturing,” Derek wheezes, “you, wearing that shirt, _just_ that shirt while you,” he waffles his hand in the air and dissolves into further giggles.

Stiles jabs his fingertips into Derek’s sides, “You’re an asshole.”

Derek sobers the instant Stiles touches him.  He lifts a finger in warning, “Don’t.”

“Oh.  My.  God!”  Stiles’ eyes widen, “You’re ticklish.”

“No, I’m not.”  Derek’s answer is too quick to be believable.

Stiles scoffs, “You totally are.”  He makes to jab his fingers into Derek’s sides and sputters when Derek wriggles away from him.  Stiles crows delightedly, “Derek Hale is ticklish!”

“Stiles!”  Derek tries to grab his wrists, “Please, don’t.”  He twists away from his clawed fingers and gives a startled laugh, “No, Stiles, no!”

“Interesting,” Stiles muses, “I don’t even need to touch you for it to-“

“ _Ohmygodpleasedont!_ ”  Derek shifts his hips up and flips their positions, pinning Stiles arms up over his head.

Stiles cackles, “No need to wolf out, Derek!”  He lifts his head and assures him, “Calm down, I’m wasn’t going to tickle you.”  Stiles grins at the disbelieving look that Derek levels on him, “I was going to offer the wittle puppy a belly rub.”

Derek presses his lips together, green eyes lighting up with barely restrained laughter.

Stiles licks his lips and whispers, “You want a belly rub?”

Derek shakes his head, “No.  No belly rubs.”

“Hmm,” Stiles squints an eye shut and asks, “Anything else you want me to rub?”

“Now that you mention it,” Derek grinds his hips forward, “there is something.”

Stiles sucks in a breath, “I think maybe I can help you with that.”

“Yeah?”  Derek nuzzles Stiles’ face, lips hovering close, “You sure?”

“Mmm hmm.”  Stiles reaches up to curl his hand around the back of Derek’s neck, tugging him in for a kiss, “Definitely.”

Derek kisses nothing like Stiles imagined.  Each touch of his lips is tentative, soft, and full of pent-up emotion, but still manages to leave Stiles breathless.  Thing is, Derek doesn’t just stop with his lips, he graces every part of Stiles face and neck with attention.  Fleeting kisses, careful nipping, and playful licks all cover his cheeks, jaw, chin, even his temples and nose.

“Derek,” Stiles stifles a giggle,  “What are you doing?”

“What?”  Derek snuffles under his chin and sucks a mark there, “You don’t like it?”

“Didn’t,” a stuttering moan wafts over Derek’s ear, “say that.  I kinda like it actually.  I just wasn’t expecting you to be so,” Stiles licks his lips and whines at the drag of Derek’s tongue on the underside of his jawline, _“Fuck. Me.”_

Derek hums softly and whispers back in two distinct syllables, “O-kay.”

Stiles sits up, forehead slamming into Derek’s nose, “Ow, shit, sorry!”

“It’s okay.”  Derek’s hand is cupped over his nose and mouth, voice muffled, “I’m fine.”  His eyes are watery and there’s a noisy intake of breath, but his face is blood-free when he moves his hand, “See?”

“I’m,” Stiles reaches up to pet over Derek’s face, “such a klutz.”

Derek smiles down at him.  He leans in, as if imparting some great secret, and whispers, “Tell me something I don’t know, Stilinski.”

Stiles pulls him down for a kiss,  “Shut up.”

To say that foreplay with Derek is boring would be a lie, but it doesn’t compare to the sex.  Because sex with Derek Hale?  It’s amazing, fantastic and it’s everything that Stiles has been missing.

Through the whole thing, Derek never closes his eyes, not even when he’s working Stiles open.  He looks into his eyes, nuzzling at his lips with each shift of his fingers.  And when he finally pushes into him, Derek presses their foreheads together.  His mouth hovers over Stiles’ and his breathing hitches.

Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and meets every thrust, hands gripping Derek’s shoulders as if they’re the only thing keeping him grounded.  He doesn’t even realize that he throws his head back, baring his throat to Derek, but in that moment, he’s so far gone it doesn’t matter.

Derek nuzzles the underside of Stiles jaw, licking the sweat from his skin, “You have no idea what that does to me.”

Stiles doesn’t even hear him, he’s been reduced to simply feeling.

Derek smooths a hand down, palming over the jut of Stiles’ hip.  He hides his smile in the crook Stiles’ neck and thrusts harder, mouthing up the column of his throat to his ear.  His eyes squeeze shut briefly and he has to force them open so that he can look into Stiles face when he comes.

Stiles’ face is twisted in pleasure; his mouth open in surprise and Derek is surprised by how quiet Stiles is when his orgasm overtakes him.  The only sound that passes those kiss-swollen lips is a small whine and even that is muffled quickly.

Later,when Stiles is asleep, Derek will pull Stiles closer and nuzzle at the purpling mark on the curve of his shoulder.  And Stiles will mumble Derek’s name, and Derek will tuck himself into the crook of Stiles’ neck before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins* 
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
